japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Hanajima Megumi
Hanajima Megumi is Saki's younger brother, although Saki and Megumi are almost like twins; they only wear black, and food is almost always on their minds. Megumi looks up to Saki. Background When Saki was deemed a witch at school, he prays for the one person that would love her and accept her easily to hurry and find Saki. He tells Saki also that she should not keep quiet at everything, but Saki said she does so as she had commited a sin. Eventually, the prayer came true for Tohru and Arisa enters her life, accepting her for who she is despite her powers and background. Personality He also has a rather ominous personality, and is very serious for his age. His favorite food is odango. He has always cared about Saki, and any friend of Saki's is his friend. Appearance Megumi wears all black, like his elder sister (Noted by the Prince Yuki Fan Club). He has a striking resemblance to Saki, despite it being shown in Saki's flashback that she denied looking anything like him. Powers Like his elder sister, Megumi possesses supernatural powers. However, Megumi cannot read "waves" like Saki, but he can curse people by simply knowing their names. For this reason, when the Prince Yuki Fan Club visited the Hanajima residence to spy on her, Saki warned them not to say their names (which they do not abide, as Megumi overhears them). Apparently, his curse activates after 3 days; whether this is true or not is unknown. Friuts Basket (Anime) Saki and Megumi are alike in almost every way, even more so on inner traits than outer. Saki usually tells people that she and Megumi don't look alike. Once, the Prince Yuki Fan Club were visiting her to find out her weakness since they consider her as Tohru's main weapon against them for Yuki's affection, and the president tells her that she and Megumi look so much alike, she replies, "No, I don't think so". He eavesdropped the Prince Yuki Fan Club members' conversation and succeeds in learning their individual names. When he talked to them with Saki, he said that forcing love on someone is not supposed to be taken lightly and the other party might not like it. Saki told them that Megumi had cursed the three of them, and told them that the curse would take effect in 3 days. However, this may have been just to scare them, as there was no change in them. Fruits Basket (Manga) Saki and Megumi are alike in almost every way, even more so on inner traits than outer. Saki usually tells people that she and Megumi don't look alike. Once, the Prince Yuki Fan Club were visiting her to find out her weakness since they consider her as Tohru's main weapon against them for Yuki's affection, and the president tells her that she and Megumi look so much alike, she replies, "No, I don't think so". He eavesdropped the Prince Yuki Fan Club members' conversation and succeeds in learning their individual names. When he talked to them with Saki, he said that forcing love on someone is not supposed to be taken lightly and the other party might not like it. Saki told them that Megumi had cursed the three of them, and told them that the curse would take effect in 3 days. However, this may have been just to scare them, as there was no change in them. Arisa told him he sounded like a lecherous old man when he said her mini-skirt looked good on her. Together with his sister, they fetch and rescued a stunned, crying Tohru (after learning more about Kureno) on a pavement and bring her to their house to rest. Powers Like his elder sister, Megumi possesses supernatural powers. However, Megumi cannot read "waves" like Saki, but he can curse people by simply knowing their names. For this reason, when the Prince Yuki Fan Club visited the Hanajima residence to spy on her, Saki warned them not to say their names (which they do not abide, as Megumi overhears them). Apparently, his curse activates after 3 days; whether this is true or not is unknown. Relationships His sister His parents Honnda Tohru Uotani Arisa The Prince Yuuki Fan Club Knownable Relatives *Hanajima Saki (older sister) Trivia Voice Actresses Japanese ''': '''Omi Minami English ''': '''Hollie Townson Gallery